


What's Left

by Cryelle



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Willicia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryelle/pseuds/Cryelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Alicia/Will<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Alicia is in labor with Will's baby (Complete, one shot)<br/>Word Count: 226</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWPurplePopTart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AWPurplePopTart).



 “Almost there, Alicia. You’re doing great.”  
    Alicia grunted, gritting her teeth as she heaved. She was sure it hadn’t been this bad with Grace.  
    “Breathe.”  
    She struggled to remember the breath patterns from the Lamaze classes she’d taken nearly twenty years ago. Deep, slow breaths. In, count to three, out, count to five. Alicia closed her eyes, pushing, straining. His face, his laugh. _Breathe._  
    “I can see the head!”  
    Alicia reached for the hand at her shoulder, gripped it hard. One more push, a wave of pain. And it was over. Crying filled the air, a boy’s.  
    Diane smiled, her eyes glossy as she rubbed Alicia’s shoulder. “Good job,” she murmured, watching the doctor cut the cord, wrap the baby in a clean blanket.  
    Alicia held out her arms, taking the child. He quieted almost instantly, solid and alive in her hands. He looked up at her with grey, intelligent eyes, a narrow face, despite his baby fat.  
    “Have you decided on a name, Mrs. Florrick?”  
    Alicia looked up at Diane, then at Kalinda, who watched from the other side of the room. There was no other choice. She snuggled the boy a little closer, brushing the crown of his head with her fingertips. This child, the last piece of him that she had. The last piece they all had left.  
    “William,” she said quietly. “Will.”


End file.
